Stolen
by Zeakari
Summary: Maybe Tak didni't really come up with the disguise? Maybe she took someone elses... one shot


Author's Note: I thought up this story one night when I was half-asleep. I was just thinking that maybe Take didn't actually come up with the disguise. Then the gears turned, got stuck to themselves for a moment, making loud, painful screeching sounds, then they started turning again, resulting in this mass of word-chunks before you. I hope you enjoy, if not, tell me what I did wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for Amelia, who I don't really like much anyway.

It started one dreary afternoon. A harsh wind whipped around, hurling the leaves of autumn around. The sky looked just as harsh as the wind felt. It was going to rain any moment now. Amelia sat on a park bench and wrote in her poem book, oblivious to the world. She had propped her black umbrella over her, even though it wasn't raining yet. She always brought that umbrella with her. She didn't want the sun to touch her skin on sunny days, and she didn't want the rain to ruin her appearence.

She wore thick makeup on her face. She didn't need to where any white makeup; her skin was white as a sheet. Purple eyeliner, black lipstick, and mascara decorated her face.

She wore a sleeveless black shirt with a little red devil on the front shaped like one of those Dot candies. Her thick belt was looped around her waist twice over a black skirt. Lastly, she wore leather boots with chains holding it together that went up about mid-thigh.

If you didn't figure it out yet, she was a big time Goth. Her poems were dark and appreciated on stage, at a bar for Goths. There, she was a different person. She was known as Destimona there since she hated her own name.

A light drizzle interrupted her from her dark thoughts. She closed the book so the pages wouldn't get wet and placed it inside her pack. She liked the rain since it fit her constant, dark mood.

She decided to take a walk in the woods near the park. There weren't many of those anymore, especially near cities. Luckily, the land the woods was on was sacred to many cultures, therefore it was protected by law. But that didn't stop people from building around it. The city actually profited from it being there. Plenty of tourists from cities without any sign of plant life came to see them all year round. Mostly around autumn, but it was near the end, so the trees looked unattractive and barren.

It was getting dark pretty fast. She didn't need to go home soon, since she usually stayed out late, and her parents never really worried. She enjoyed when it was dark since she felt hidden and safe. Her dark clothes also helped a lot.

She glanced up at the sky and saw something that confused her. It looked like it was a star, but it couln't be because of the clouds. After a moment of staring, she knew it couldn't possibly be one. It moved around. Not only that, but it also got bigger and brighter. It crashed onto the ground right next to her. She didn't even flinch. The only parts of her that moved were her clothes and her hair. It was an alien spaceship. She wasn't surprised. She knew they existed. She was actually annoyed with how long it took for her to see one.

The dome-like red glass on the front of the small ship opened up and a ramp extended downward, right in front of her. She saw the shape of an alien her height begin to stumble down it. There eyes met for a brief moment. In that moment, they both took in each other quickly and efficiently.

Jagged, yet curled antennae. Green skin. Solid purple eyes.

Purplish blue hair. White skin. Black clothes.

"Thrak," the alien muttered, Amelia assumed it was a curse, before falling in a dead faint. She rolled down the ramp to Amelia's feet.

Later, the alien awoke inside her bedroom. She jumped up, startling Amelia who was at her desk next to the bed writing more poems.

"Finally," she said as if she were talking to an old friend. "You were out for awhile."

The alien scanned her room, though Amelia couldn't tell since she didn't have pupils. Her room's color scheme was mainly black and purple. Skulls could be seen everywhere she turned. Posters showing various morbid things scattered the walls. One poster stuck out more than the others. It showed a man wearing a wheenie shaped hat and clothing showing similar wheenies. His hand was giving a thumbs up and behind him was the words "Deelishus Wheenie!" Between the posters were paintings of gray, withering roses. The bed had black drapes overhanging it with menacing posts holding them up.

Then her eyes fell upon the only other living creature in the room. Her hand quickly moved to her waist where she kept a laser, but found it wasn't there.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Amelia held up her laser. The alien growled and made a lunge for it, but she moved out of the way. "Geez! I'll let you have it back. I just didn't want you to blast my head off right away," She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea."

She held out the laser to her and she seized it after a moment's hesitation. She pointed it at her head, but didn't shoot.

"Tell me what planet this is or I'll kill you," she hissed.

The girl pushed the gun away as if she were just pointing a mere twig at her. "Death threats won't do you much good-" She was interrupted when the green woman pushed the barrel in her mouth.

"Why wouldn't it? You think I won't kill you? There should be more of you around! You aren't my only source of information."

Ameliea glared at her and pulled the gun out of her mouth. "Do you want to know where you are or not?" she asked, clearly irritated. The alien still pointed the gun at her head, but stayed quiet. "You're on earth. Our solar system doesn't have a name but our galaxy is called the Milkyway."

"That's a stupid name." the alien muttered, but she looked more relaxed. "So _this_ is Earth..."

"Yeah... You heard of this planet before?" The alien nodded. "How?"

"My leaders monitor as many planets as possible. Someone that shouldn't be here is on this planet..." she growled as she seemed to remember some unhappy things.

"Who is it? Where is he from?"

"His name is Zim. He's very defective. He wants to destroy you're planet."

"Why?"

"Because it is the duty of our-!" she cut herself off and cleared her throat. "Because he's insane. I, Tak, am here to track him down and take him down by any means possible."

"Maybe I could help," Amelia blurted, forgetting about what the alien was about to say. She should've known better. "Nobody would miss me or anything. They hate me! So you don't have to worry about being noticed or followed by the government."

Tak looked thoughtful. "That depends... What kind of family do you have?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just tell me."

"Fine," she pointed to the poster with the wheenie man on it. "See that guy? He's the head of the Deelishus Wheenie Corporation. He's my dad. He's never home, so he won't worry about me. My mom died when I was little, so you don't have to worry about her either. Any of my relatives live in different states or countries." She turned back to the small green woman. "That's it."

She looked thoughtful. A smile played at her lips. She turned to the window. It was still dark out and would be for a while. "How far away are we from my ship?" she asked, not looking away from the window.

"Um... about two miles. Why?"

She finally looked away from the window. "I need to get to my ship. In what direction is it?"

"How do I know you won't just escape?"

The alien growled in frustration. Something flashed in her eyes and Amelia was suddenly struck with a thought. Why was she being so suspicious? This poor creature had shown her no hostility. Sure she had threatened her life, but she only wanted information. That wasn't so bad, was it? She won't do anything bad.

Amelia didn't even think about the conflicting thoughts her mind automatically came up with. She pointed in the direction the ship was in.

"Good," she muttered and turned to the pale child. "You will accompany me."

While they made their way to the ship Tak, surprised Amelia by sprouting mechanical spider legs from a pod on her back. The time it took to reach the ship was cut down a lot.

"Woah..." Amelia breathed when she saw the ship. Before, it had been too dark to see it well. Plus she was in a hurry to get Tak back to the house to check for any injuries. A shaft of moonlight lit up the area the ship occupied. It looked vaguely like a crouching animal with claws for forearms and one giant eye.

Tak entered the ship and typed in a command. It shifted around until the two, claw-like things held it balanced behind it while two pads, at the front, positioned themselves a few feet apart. If one squinted and had imagination, it looked like a bloated, malformed, cyclops grasshopper holding two cymbals in front of it.

"Could you stand there for a moment?" Tak asked, pointing to the area between the pads. Amelia, oblivious to the fact that she was under mind controle, obeyed without hesitation. After a moment, both the pads lit up at the top. The lights slid down her body and back up, much like a scanner. Tak climbed out of the ship. With a hand gesture, the girl moved out of her way and the alien took her place. This time, the pads closed in around her and vibrated a bit. When they separated, a girl identical to Amelia was in her place. She wore different clothing and looked like she was in a bit of pain. She regained her composure quickly and grinned at the child.

"You are no longer Amelia," she ordered the child, her eyes glowing. "I am now who you once were. You will remember nothing." With that, she gave the now nameless girl a blast of mental pain that would knock her out for a few hours. More than enough time for her to leave without the chance of being followed.

She boarded her ship, glancing back only to be sure the girl was unconcious. She activated her rockets and took off to the beginning of what she denied to call revenge.

With that, this story comes to a close. What happens to the former Amelia, and Tak are two different stories.

The End


End file.
